


По правилам и без

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Не привязывайся к людям — они всегда уходят.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон
> 
> посвящается innokentya <3

Порой Лидии кажется, что правило «не привязывайся к людям — они всегда уходят» она усвоила раньше, чем научилась говорить. А как его не усвоить, если уходят все и всегда? 

Первым уходит папа. Лидия все еще слышит эхо слов матери: «У него теперь новая семья», спустя столько лет. Очень сложно не задавать Вселенной вопрос: «А как же я?», когда вернувшись в пять лет с танцев, не обнаруживаешь ни папы, ни его вещей. 

Потом убегает любимая собака, уезжает в другой город подруга детства, выходит замуж тренер по танцам… Череда потерь столь огромна, что однажды Лидия перестает вести им счет. 

К семнадцати правило трансформируется в «не привязывайся к людям — ты приносишь им смерть», и это отдает горечью нового опыта. Лидия и рада бы не винить себя в — не случившейся — смерти Джексона, но это выше ее сил. Поэтому когда Уиттмор обреченно сообщает, что уезжает в Лондон, она на секунду даже радуется: там он — _хотя бы_ — будет жив.

Лидия улыбается собственному отражению в зеркале и обещает больше никогда ни к кому не привязываться. И сберечь всех, кому она и так предана. 

Эллисон становится первой, кто преподает новый урок: «Не давай обещания, если не уверена, что сможешь их сдержать». Смерть Эйдана записывает это знание на подкорку мозга.

Иногда Лидии хочется обвинить во всех потерях мир сверхъестественного, вычеркнуть все это дерьмо из своей жизни и убраться на противоположную сторону земного шара, но от себя сбежать невозможно. Поэтому Лидия смиряется и учится принимать как должное, когда люди приходят в ее жизнь и уходят из нее.

Правило «плыть по течению» дает сбой лишь однажды. Оказывается, очень сложно не реагировать, когда Стайлз — старый добрый Стайлз, который добивался ее внимания с третьего класса — звонит, чтобы сообщить, что уходит. Очередной воздушный замок рассыпается на глазах, а у Лидии не хватает сил даже заплакать, настолько веселит ее сложившаяся ситуация.

Несколько лет попыток обратить на себя ее внимание, два года дружбы, год отношений, а в итоге: «Я с Дереком». Мартин хохочет до слез после новостей от Стилински и совсем не реагирует на сбивчивые оправдания.

Господи, во что превратилась ее жизнь? 

* * *

Всю последующую неделю Лидия игнорирует звонки. Ей не то чтобы больно и обидно, но говорить со Стайлзом, Дереком, Малией или, упаси боже, Корой нет ни сил, ни желания. 

Информационная блокада близких и знакомых прекращается неожиданно — Питер присылает сообщение. Лидия настолько удивлена предложением выпить виски вместо обычного набора оправданий и объяснений, которыми переполнен ее телефон, что даже не раздумывает, перед тем как отправить смс с адресом.

Хейл приезжает спустя полчаса, и вечер с ним оказывается настолько замечательным, что попадает в список лучших событий в ее жизни. Они разговаривают обо всем на свете: делятся забавными историями из детства, обсуждают смешные и неловкие события, спорят до хрипоты над книгами и фильмами. У Питера обнаруживается отличное чувство юмора и умение отвлекать от тяжелых мыслей, что позволяет Лидии найти внутреннюю свободу и вновь почувствовать вкус жизни.

_Лидия Мартин оказывается абсолютно и бесповоротно очарована Питером Хейлом._

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что когда при просмотре какого-то фильма Питер напряженно замирает из-за того, что его рука, соскользнув, задевает ее сосок, Лидия говорит:

— Ты либо продолжай, либо убери руку.

Хейл хмыкает, зарывается в ее волосы и привлекает к себе, жадно впиваясь в губы. Лидия с удовольствием отвечает на поцелуй и пытается пересесть к нему на колени, не отрываясь от приятного занятия. С каждой секундой прикосновения становятся все откровение, события развиваются так быстро, что она замечает, что осталась без платья, только когда Питер отодвигает ткань кружевного бюстгальтера и начинает покрывать поцелуями ее грудь. Ощущения слишком острые, удовольствие настолько концентрированное, что у Лидии дрожат руки, и она тратит непозволительно много времени, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку Хейла.

Обнаженное тело под ее руками настолько совершенное, что Лидия замирает от восхищения и едва сдерживает желание попросить Питера при случае попозировать ей, прежде чем жадно поцеловать, выкидывая лишние — сейчас — мысли из головы. Отстраняется, слегка прикусывает нежную кожу над кадыком, зализывает место укуса и спускается ниже. Оставляет свой след на каждой части тела, до которой может дотянуться, вырисовывает странные узоры вокруг пупка, расстегивает ремень и спрашивает, отстраняясь:

— Как ты хочешь?

— Чтобы тебе нравилось, — хрипло отвечает Питер.

Лидия улыбается, стягивает с него белье и легко прикасается губами к головке. Солоноватый, чуть терпкий вкус мгновенно распространяется по языку, заставляя вобрать член глубже, чтобы лучше распробовать. Лидия сглатывает скопившуюся слюну, и Питер издает низкий грудной стон, который эхом разносится по квартире, отбиваясь от стен. 

Через несколько минут член начинает пульсировать у нее во рту, и Лидия, понимая, что Хейл на грани оргазма, пережимает ствол у основания. Питер издает разочарованный стон, тянет ее обратно к себе на колени, отодвигает ткань трусиков, и входит одним резким движением. Они дышат и двигаются в унисон, приближаясь к краю. И это, черт возьми, идеально.

* * *

 

Наутро жизнь входит в привычную колею.

Питер уходит. Лидия даже не думает попросить остаться.


End file.
